Elder Quest List (MHFU)
This list shows all the quests in the Elders missions in Monster Hunter Freedom 2. It shows what quest level it is, the name of the quest, the goal, and the area and time it's in. =One-star Quests= Mountain Herb Picking Page 1/3 *Quest Type: :Gathering *Reward: :300z *Contract fee: :0z *Time limit: :50 mins *Location: :SnwyMntains(Day) *Main Monsters: :Popo :Anteka *Special conditions: :No Page 2/3 *Quest Level: :1 Star *Goal Condition: :Deliver 5 Mountain Herbs *Fail Condition: :Reward Zero, Time Over Page 3/3 *Client: :Loving Sibling *Quest Details: :I want to pick some of this village's famous Mountain Herbs for my brother in town, but there are too many monsters! Could you please go out for me and bring back 5 Mountain Herbs? An Anteka in the Snow Page 1/3 *Quest Type: :Gathering *Reward: :300z *Contract fee: :0z *Time limit: :50 mins *Location: :SnyMntains(Day) *Main Monsters: :Anteka :Popo *Special conditions: :No Page 2/3 *Quest Level: :1 Star *Goal Condition: :Deliver 3 Anteka Antlers *Fail Condition: :Reward Zero, Time Over Page 3/3 *Client: :The Aged Apothecary *Quest Details: :In the Eastern lands, it is said that an Anteka's antlers are good for one's health. I would like to test this proverb. Please acquire 3 of these antlers for this purpose. Hunt the Carnivore Page 1/3 *Quest Type: :Slaying *Reward: :300z *Contract fee: :0z *Time limit: :50 mins *Location: :SnwyMntains(Day) *Main Monsters: :Giaprey :Popo *Special conditions: :No Page 2/3 *Quest Level: :1 Star *Goal Condition: :Slay 5 Giaprey *Fail Condition: :Reward Zero, Time Over Page 3/3 *Client: :Pokke Village Guard *Quest Details: :HELP! The children are being attacked by small, white monsters called Giaprey! 5 of these beasts are outside! Do something! Please! Think of the children! Sinking Feeling Page 1/3 *Quest Type: :Gathering *Reward: :300z *Contract fee: :0z *Time limit: :20 mins *Location: :SnwMntains(Nght) *Main Monsters: :Popo in area 8 :Anteka :Tigrex in area 6 *Special conditions: :No Page 2/3 *Quest Level: :1 Star *Goal Condition: :Deliver 3 Popo Tongues *Fail Condition: :Reward Zero, Time Over Page 3/3 *Client: :Frightened Youth *Quest Details: :As usual, I went into the mountains on my hunt for Popos; however, today they were frightened and fled to the summit. Something must be up there... Please get the Popo Tongues for me! Slay the Blangos! Page 1/3 *Quest Type: :Slaying *Reward: :300z *Contract fee: :0z *Time limit: :50 mins *Location: :SnwMntains(Nght) *Main Monsters: :Blango :Anteka *Special conditions: :No Page 2/3 *Quest Level: :1 Star *Goal Condition: :Slay 3 Blangos *Fail Condition: :Reward Zero, Time Over Page 3/3 *Client: :Wild grass Gatherer *Quest Details: :Whew! That was incredibly scary! On my walk up the mountain road, some Blangos began to chase me! I think they are still up there, so please slay them quickly! =Two-star Quests= =Three-star Quests= 1. Gathering - Swamp Zone *'Goal:' None *'Area:' Swamp (day) 2. Gathering - Forest and Hills *'Goal:' None *'Area:' Forest and Hills 3. Shadow in the Snow *'Goal:' Hunt the Khezu *'Area:' Snowy Mountains (day) 4. The Subterranean Glutton *'Goal:' Deliver 3 Khezu Whelps *'Area:' Snowy Mountains (night) 5. Blango Slaying Tactics *'Goal:' Slay 10 Blangos *'Area:' Snowy Mountains (night) 6. Aim for the Jungle Crab *'Goal:' Hunt the Daimyo Hermitaur *'Area:' Jungle (night) *'Unlocked:'Beat "The Lurking Desert Giant" 3* quest 7. Master of the Giant Lake *'Goal:' Hunt the Green Plesioth *'Area:' Jungle (night) 8. A Swarm of Hermitaurs *'Goal:' Slay 10 Hermitaurs *'Area:' Jungle (day) 9. The Purple Poison Menace *'Goal:' Hunt the Purple Gypceros *'Area:' Jungle (night) *'Unlocked:' After Gypceros : Venemous Terror 10. The Lurking Desert Giant *'Goal:' Hunt the Daimyo Hermitaur *'Area:' Desert (day) 11. Water Wyvern in the Desert *'Goal:' Hunt the Plesioth *'Area:' Desert (day) 12. Slay the Genprey! *'Goal:' Slay 20 Genprey *'Area:' Desert (day) 13.Gypceros: Venomous Terror *'Goal:' Hunt the Gypceros *'Area:' Swamp (night) 14. Attack of the Blue Kut-Ku *'Goal:' Hunt the Blue Yian Kut-Ku *'Area:' Swamp (night) 15. The Mischief-maker *'Goal:' Hunt the Congalala *'Area:' Swamp (day) 16. Fang of the Iodrome! *'Goal:' Hunt the Iodrome *'Area:' Swamp (day) 17. Slay the Great Kut-Ku! *'Goal:' Hunt the Yian Kut-Ku *'Area:' Forest and Hills 18. A Killing from Mushrooms *'Goal:' Deliver 10 Special Mushrooms *'Area:' Forest and Hills Unlocking Four-star Quests 5. Blango Slaying Tactics 10. The Lurking Desert Giant 13. Gypceros: Venomous Terror 18. A Killing from Mushrooms *''Urgent'' :The Ruler of the Snow **'Goal:' Hunt the Blangonga **'Area:' Snowy Mountains (day) =Four-star Quests= 1. Gathering - Volcanic Zone *'Goal:' None *'Area:' Volcano (day) 2. The Ruler of the Snow *'Goal:' Hunt the Blangonga *'Area:' Snowy Mountains (day) 3. Red Shadow on the Swamp *'Goal:' Hunt the Red Khezu *'Area:' Swamp (night) 4. The Lone Black Garuga *'Goal:' Hunt the Yian Garuga *'Area:' Jungle (night) *'Note:' You must kill 10 Yian Kut-Ku's to unlock this quest. 5. Twin Velocidrome *'Goal:' Hunt 2 Velocidrome *'Area:' Jungle (day) 6. Attack of the Giant Bugs! *'Goal:' Slay 20 Hornetaurs *'Area:' Jungle (night) 7. Battle of the Blos *'Goal:' Hunt the Monoblos *'Area:' Desert (night) 8. The Silver Horn *'Goal:' Hunt the White Monoblos *'Area:' Desert (night) 9. Supreme Ruler of the Swamp *'Goal:' Hunt the Shogun Ceanataur *'Area:' Swamp (day) 10. Trapped by Yian Kut-Ku *'Goal:' Hunt the Yian Kut-Ku and Blue Yian Kut-Ku *'Area:' Swamp (night) 11. The Ioprey Leader *'Goal:' Hunt the Iodrome *'Area:' Volcano (day) 12. Basarios: Unseen Peril *'Goal:' Hunt the Basarios *'Area:' Volcano (day) 13. Commander in the Flames *'Goal:' Hunt the Shogun Ceanataur *'Area:' Volcano (night) 14. Ioprey Hunting *'Goal:' Slay 20 Ioprey *'Area:' Volcano (night) 15. A Band of Ceanataurs *'Goal:' Slay 10 Ceanataurs *'Area:' Volcano (day) 16. More Coal Please *'Goal:' Deliver 15 pcs of Coal *'Area:' Volcano (day) 17. The Frozen Dictator *'Goal:' Slay the Kushala Daora *'Area:' Snowy Mountains (night) OR 17. The Elder Dragon of Wind *'Goal:' Slay the Kushala Daora *'Area:' Jungle (night) 18. Hermitaur Buffet - MHP2G *'Goal:' Slay 20 Hermitaurs *'Area:' Arena Unlocking Five-star Quests 7. Battle of the Blos 12. Basarios: Unseen Peril 13. Commander in the Flames 16. More Coal Please *''Urgent:'' Absolute Power **'Goal:' Hunt the Tigrex **'Area:' Snowy Mountains (night) =Five-star Quests= 1. Absolute Power *'Goal:' Hunt the Tigrex *'Area:' Snowy Mountains (night) 2. The Legendary Kirin *'Goal:' Hunt the Kirin *'Area:' Snowy Mountains (night) *'Note:' This quest doesn't always appear. 3. Two Roars in the Snow *'Goal:' Hunt 2 Blangongas *'Area:' Snowy Mountains (day) 4. The Poison Seige *'Goal:' Hunt the Gypceros and Purple Gypceros *'Area:' Jungle (night) 5. The Tigrex's Roar *'Goal:' Hunt the Tigrex *'Area:' Desert (day) 6. The Runaway Diablos *'Goal:' Hunt the Diablos *'Area:' Desert (day) 7. The Fierce Black Horn *'Goal:' Hunt the Black Diablos *'Area:' Desert (night) 8. Ultimate Crab Dinner *'Goal:' Hunt 2 Daimyo Hermitaurs *'Area:' Desert (night) 9. Black Rock in the Swamp *'Goal:' Hunt the Black Gravios *'Area:' Swamp (night) 10. Seeking the Strange Mask *'Goal:' Slay 5 Shakalakas *'Area:' Forest & Hills 11. Terror of the Gravios *'Goal:' Hunt the Gravios *'Area:' Volcano (day) 12. Check the Ancient Tower *'Goal:' Slay 10 Remobras *'Area:' Tower 13. The Empress' Blazing Throne *'Goal:' Slay the Lunastra *'Area:' Volcano (day) OR 13. Overseer of the Ancients *'Goal:' Slay the Lunastra *'Area:' Tower 14. The Elder Dragon of Mist *'Goal:' Slay the Chameleos *'Area:' Forest & Hills OR 14. Towards the Silence *'Goal:' Slay the Chameleos *'Area:' Swamp (day) Unlocking the Final Urgent 4. The Poison Seige 6. The Runaway Diablos 8. Ultimate Crab Dinner 11. Terror of the Gravios *''Urgent:'' Troublesome Pair **'Goal:' Hunt the Rathalos and Rathian **'Area:' Forest & Hills =Urgent Quests= 1. A Troublesome Pair *'Goal:' Hunt the Rathalos and Rathian *'Area:' Forest and Hills 2. Dual Plesioth *'Goal:' Hunt the Plesioth and Green Plesioth *'Area:' Jungle (day) 3. Pink Dance in the Jungle *'Goal:' Hunt the Pink Rathian *'Area:' Jungle (night) 4. Four Horns *'Goal:' Hunt the Diablos and Black Diablos *'Area:' Desert (night) 5. Emperor of Flame *'Goal:' Slay the Teostra *'Area:' Volcano (night) OR 5. A Sun with Fangs *'Goal:' Slay the Teostra *'Area:' Desert (day) *'Unlocked by:' Beating Teostra in "Emperor of Flame" 6. The Shogun's Encampment *'Goal:' Hunt 2 Shogun Ceanataurs *'Area:' Volcano (day) 7. Attack of the Rathalos *'Goal:' Hunt the Azure Rathalos *'Area:' Forest and Hills 8. A State of Crisis! *'Goal:' Kill or Repel Shen Gao Ren *'Area:' Town *'Unlocked by:' Killing 2 of Every Monster In the game (except Fatalis, Lao Shan, Rajang, Shen Gao Ren and Akantor)" 9. The Final Invitation *'Goal:' Hunt 2 Rajang *'Area:' Great Arena =See Also= * Guild Quest List: MHF2 Category:Quests =See Also= Six Star Quests